dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora The Explorer Theme Song
Dora the Explorer Theme Song is the theme song of Dora the Explorer that is used in most of the episodes, excluding a few specials from Season 5 onwards. A special extended version is featured in Dora and the Lost City of Gold.'' Seasons 1-2 Lyrics Dora! Boots! Come on Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! All right! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! (giggles) Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Let's go! Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer Dora! Boots and super cool exploradora I need your help! Grab your backpack! Let's go! Jump in! ¡Vámonos! You can lead the way! Hey! Hey! Do-do Dora (4×) Swiper, no swiping! (2×) Oh, man! Dora the Explorer! (click, beep) Seasons 3-6 Lyrics Are you ready to explore? Come on! ¡Vamos arriba! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! All right! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Ooh ooh! Aah aah! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Let's go! Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer Dora! Boots and super cool exploradora I need your help! Grab your backpack! Let's go! Jump in! ¡Vámonos! You can lead the way! Hey! Hey! Do-do Dora (4×) Swiper, no swiping! (2×) Oh, man! Dora the Explorer! (click, beep) Seasons 7-8 Lyrics Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer! (Dora the Explorer!) Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer! Dora! Boots and super cool exploradora Yeah! Grab your Backpack! Vámonos, Let's go! You can lead the way! Lead the way! (2×) Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer (2×) Swiper, no swiping! (2×) Oh, man! Dora the Explorer! (click, beep) Dora and the Lost City of Gold (movie version) Lyrics Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! (Alright!) Do-do-do-do-do Dora! (Ha ha ha ha ha) Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Let's go! Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer Dora! Boots and super cool exploradora (I need your help) Backpack: (spoken) I'm a talking backpack. Map: (spoken) And I'm the map with a mouth. Grab your backpack! Let's go! Jump in! ¡Vámonos! You can lead the way! Dora and Diego: (spoken) Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper: (spoken) Oh, man! Dora the Explorer! Dora and the Lost City of Gold (soundtrack version) Lyrics Do-do-do-do-do Dora! (Alright!) Do-do-do-do-do Dora! (Ha ha ha ha ha) Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Do-do-do-do-do Dora! Let's go! Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer (Dora!) Boots and super cool exploradora I need your help! Grab your backpack! Let's go! Jump in! ¡Vámonos! You can lead the way! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! You can lead the way! Hey! Hey! Let me tell you a little bit about the story How we got into the school, ba da bing, ba da base (Okay) We gotta start back at the ? Bring it back, let's make our way, ha Get my ? from my backpack and my map Map Me and Boots lead the way Got mi amigos ?, ha ha Sing with me! Follow me! ¡Vamonos! Let's go! Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer Boots and super cool exploradora Grab your backpack! Let's go! Jump in! ¡Vámonos! You can lead the way! Hey! Hey! Do-do-Dora Do-d-Dora Do-do-Dora Do-d-Dora (Hey!) Do-do-Dora Do-d-Dora Do-do-Dora Do-d-Dora (Hey!) Do-do-Dora Do-d-Dora Swiper, no swiping! (2×) Oh, man! Dora the Explorer! Videos/Specials that did not use the Dora The Explorer Theme Song *Dora Saves the Snow Princess *Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom *Dora's Big Birthday Adventure *Dora's Easter Adventure *Dora Rocks! *Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure *Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular *Dora in Wonderland *Dora's Super Soccer Showdown Trivia * There is an animation error for Seasons 1-2 theme. All of the characters are slightly seen across the left side of the screen; they are walking on everything on the left side of the screen. * The original theme song is sung by the cast. Variants *In the closing credits, the theme is instrumental. *The full instrumental version for the first season theme was included on the album "Nick Jr. Sing-Along Karaoke". *The lyrics changed a little when the show went into High Definition Television. *There is also a 2-minute party remix of the song released on the Party Favorites album of the show. This was released in 2008. *A Christmas version of the song is within the tweaked opening music with Nochebuena lines. *Another 2 minute remix of the first season music was created by Attic Stein. The remix is extended and contains more musical sound effects added. *Some part of it is heard in a movie called License to Wed. *On Nick Jr. Radio the lyrics are tweaked for the Season 3 theme, instead of Dora saying "Vamos arriba!", she says "Vámonos arriba". Boots' Ooh ooh! Aah aah! is replaced with his laughter from the Season 1 theme song. *This song is featured in Dance And Sing! The Best Of Nick Jr. Audio Gallery Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs